


Please Notice Me

by Reidluver



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the only one not an official Guardian or with any specific fighting skills, Fuuta feels useless and unable to contribute anything to his Family. However, he plans to change all that by setting out to solve a mission all on his own, though he learns quickly that he might be in more trouble than he bargained for. 5YL!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set five years before the events of the Future Arc. They don’t know anything about the Shimon Family.

”It’s just not fair,” Fuuta said, frowning up at the ceiling. He was sprawled out on his bed with his hands behind his head. Lambo was in his room, sitting at the small table with his homework strewn about before him. It was math today, and Fuuta was making sure he finished it. Lambo was rather bright, but unless there was someone there to keep him on track it would never get done.

“What’s not fair?” Lambo asked absentmindedly, staring at number eight with his forehead scrunched in concentration.

“Everything!” Fuuta slammed his fist against the wall in a rare show of immaturity. “I’m not a Guardian like you and the others, I can’t fight like I-Pin and Bianchi-nee, and I’m not smart with computers like Giannini. The only thing I can do is make Rankings, but Tsuna-nii said I should stop doing that for my safety.” He sighed bitterly. “I can’t do anything to really help the Family.”

“You can do lotsa stuff,” Lambo mumbled, now choosing to try and balance his pencil rather than wrestle with percentages. “Don’t be such a baby.”

Fuuta quirked an eyebrow and turned on his side to look at Lambo in astonishment. “Hey! The _last_ person I should _ever_ hear that from is you! Don’t you dare—”

A loud knock at his door interrupted him, and Fuuta bade the person entrance with a huff. It was Hayato-nii.

“Oi, stupid cow—hey Fuuta—Tenth says it’s time to go train!”

“Yay!” Lambo leapt off the ground, clearly pleased to no longer have to do homework, but then his smile fell as he reached the door. He pouted at Hayato-nii. “Wait—are you going to shoot lightning at me again?”

The all too happy grin that spread on Hayato-nii’s face was confirmation enough. At the sight, Lambo blanched and tried running away. “No, I don’t wanna! I don’t wanna!”

Hayato-nii snorted and grabbed the back of Lambo’s shirt roughly. “Tough shit, cow. Tenth’s orders, come on.” Hayato-nii dragged the protesting Lambo out of the room, said a quick, “See ya, kid,” over his shoulders, then shut the door. It took a few minutes for the sounds of Lambo’s yells to fully disappear, and when they did, Fuuta was left all alone. Again.

Fuuta let out a scream of frustration and buried his face into his pillow, trying his hardest to fight back the burning in his eyes. He had been feeling this way for a while now. Everything he said to Lambo earlier was true, and instead of making him feel better by venting, it just made him feel worse. His only saving grace in the mafia world was his Ranking Ability, but even then that had started to fade. Ever since that initial contact with Mukuro … his Ranking was never really the same. Fuuta’s only explanation was that somehow having his mind controlled and invaded by Mukuro messed up his connection forever.

At first Fuuta had been devastated about the loss in his ability, but then he came to terms with it. He no longer made any appearances to other Mafia Families and so the attempts on his life were drastically reduced, he had a loving family with Tsuna-nii, and he didn’t need his Rankings anymore.

But now … now as his Family was getting more involved in the mafia world and Tsuna-nii was about to take on the full responsibilities of a mafia boss, Fuuta couldn’t help but feel left out. He really _didn’t_ have anything special to offer his family. It seemed like all he was good for nowadays was looking after Lambo and making sure he didn’t do anything too stupid. Everyone else was too busy to do it, so the duty fell to him. Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee helped out sometimes, but now they were busy with college and had to focus on their schoolwork.

Part of Fuuta’s mind told him that he was just being pitiful for feeling so sorry for himself but … Fuuta just couldn’t help it. He was a member of the Vongola Family, wasn’t he? He should be able to do his part and help them out! He wanted to see Tsuna-nii’s proud smile again and have him ruffle his hair like he used to. Tsuna-nii was so busy lately that Fuuta was unable to see him as much as he liked. Oh he saw him at meals and such and in passing, but it just wasn’t the same.

Fuuta sniffed and rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes. Well, he wouldn’t accomplish anything just lying down on his bed now, would he? Fuuta made a vow with himself to do whatever he could to help his family. A grin slowly spread across his face and he let out a small giggle as a plan formulated in his mind. If he could make that happen … then everyone would be impressed! Tsuna-nii would be so proud of him and perhaps everyone would let him help more often!

With newfound determination, Fuuta rushed out of his room to put his plan into action.

——  
  
The young teen casually walked around the mansion, making a mental note of where everyone was. It seemed like most everyone had gone out to train, but he could hear Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee laughing in the kitchen as they started getting dinner ready, and Tsuna-nii was still in his office doing paperwork.

That meant the mission room was completely unattended. Fuuta carefully walked up to the door and gave a quick glance around both ways before going in. It’s not that he wasn’t allowed in the mission office but Fuuta didn’t want anyone asking unnecessary questions.

He flicked the light on and made his way over to one of the green file cabinets. He easily undid the lock for the leftmost top cabinet and slid it out. This was where the information on the missions that were currently in progress were stored, and he planned to use that to his advantage. How pleased and impressed would they be if Fuuta was able to solve one of their missions for them? If he was able to prove to everyone that he could carry out a mission just as well as they did without any special powers, then they were _sure_ to take him more seriously and let him be more involved in things! This was the best option.

With a quick glance at the clock, Fuuta pulled out a handful of files, sat down, and started skimming over them, trying to find the best one for him to help with.

After nearly twenty minutes of searching, Fuuta found the perfect one. He couldn’t help but smirk at the names of the two Guardians assigned to this case: Hibari Kyoya and Gokudera Hayato. Initially, it would seem like a grave mistake to put those two together, but when it came to doing a job—they moved flawlessly.

The mission in question dealt with the Todd Family, which Fuuta recalled as being the last Family that had been after his book when he met Tsuna-nii. At the time they had been ranked seventh for bloodlust, but if Fuuta remembered correctly; they had recently been bumped up to fifth, which made it no wonder the Vongola were looking into them.

The issue with the Todd Family was that they were suspected to be involved with the Millefiore Family. This Family was rather new, and the rumor going around was that the Millefiore was actually created after a merging between two different Mafia Families, though no one knew exactly which ones. They seemed rather small in all their dealings, but they were behaving way too organized and accomplishing too much for their size. It was highly suspected that there were more members than the general population thought. Not much was known about them—not even the name of the Boss.

It was Hibari-nii and Hayato-nii’s job to gather enough evidence to incriminate the Todd’s involvement and get all the information about the Millefiore that they could. After working on it for about a week, they seemed to have almost everything they needed, but Fuuta could tell it wasn’t enough. And that was where he came in. Just imagine the looks on their faces when he gave them what they needed in the morning over breakfast! They would be so proud.

After putting everything back in its original spot, the young teen started preparing.

——  
  
Fuuta tore down the hallways, his mind working a mile a minute. Thanks to some help from his Rankings, his infiltration had been completely successful so far—he had even found the documents! Only problem was that the office he found them in had a silent alarm, so it didn’t take long for the enemy to track him down and chase him.

He ducked as another bullet whizzed past his ear. Fuuta mentally swore and cursed his luck. His mission was so close to being completed … if only he could make it out of here! The documents in question were clutched in his hand, safely hidden in a manila envelope. There was no way he could let the Todd Family get these back, but what could he do?

In a sudden burst of inspiration, Fuuta reached into the black suit he was wearing to try and blend in as much as he could, and withdrew some of Giannini’s modified smoke grenades. He threw three of them on the floor behind him and was pleased to note they worked.

While his pursuers were busy with the smokescreen, Fuuta dove into the adjoining hallway and scrambled on top of some nearby boxes. He then lifted up one of the ceiling tiles and tossed the folders in. Then he leapt off the boxes and continued his way down the hallway. When it connected with another hallway Fuuta took a sharp left, hoping he had enough time to get out of the sight of those chasing him.

Unfortunately, he ran right into the pathway of a gun, and before Fuuta could even stop his forward momentum the man pulled the trigger. His shoulder erupted in pain and then something hit the back of his head, causing darkness to overcome him.

——  
  
When Fuuta awoke, the first thing he noted was his splitting headache. Then the pain in his shoulder flared to life and he cried out. His cries were met with laughter, and to Fuuta’s horror, he discovered he was bound to a chair in a small concrete room. The worst part though, was that the three men in there with him were _very_ familiar. If he had to guess, these were the same three people Fuuta was running from before he met Tsuna-nii.

Paulo, the Boss, stepped forward and Fuuta’s breathing quickened as his chest constricted in utter fear. He wasn’t a stranger to having people after his life, but captured and tied up wasn’t something he did all that often. And the worst thing about this was that no one knew where he was, so there would be no one looking for him for at least a day or two.

While they wouldn’t know who he was, Fuuta doubted the excuse that he was an innocent person that just got lost wouldn’t account for much. He didn’t need Rankings to know that this Family would kill first and ask questions later. Paulo smirked at him and walked closer, his right hand casually tucked in his suit pocket. When he was just a feet or so from Fuuta’s face, Paulo laughed with the air of someone who was having a hard time believing what was right in front of their face.

“Wh-What do you want?” Fuuta asked. He sure hoped his voice sounded tougher than he felt.

“Oh … just you, Ranking Fuuta,” the man sneered.

Fuuta’s stomach turned ice cold and he couldn’t stop the horrified expression from showing on his face. “M-Me? H-How did you find out?”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Listen Ranking kid—the next time you try to infiltrate enemy territory … _don’t_ bring along your personal identification.” He mockingly dangled the card in Fuuta’s face.

The teen’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as he lowered his head. How _stupid_ could he be? He must have just put it in his pockets out of habit, too preoccupied with the excitement of the mission to think anything of it.

“Well,” Paulo continued, “I’m not sure if you remember me, but you caused me a lot of trouble in the past.” He then leaned forward to whisper into Fuuta’s ear. _“It’s payback time.”_

Fuuta nearly stopped breathing. This was bad. Now that they knew who he was … there was no telling what they’d do to him, and Fuuta knew it wouldn’t be pretty.

“I-I … I’m not going to help you!” he said, trying to stay brave. This is what the other Guardians would do … right?

Paulo shrugged. “I’m pretty sure I can change your mind. The only thing I want from you right now though, is for you to tell me where those documents are that you stole from me.”

Fuuta’s spirits lifted. So at least this wasn’t a total failure! This told him two things—that they hadn’t found his hiding spot, and that he had found the correct documents. With newfound courage, Fuuta raised an eyebrow at Paulo and asked, “What documents?”

The Todd Boss rolled his eyes. “Stop the innocent act, kid. I know you took them, so you’d better tell me where they are. I can make this difficult for you, you know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Fuuta said. At Paulo’s angered expression, Fuuta couldn’t help but grow bolder. Even though he was captured, he didn’t want to go down without a fight. Both Hayato-nii and Hibari-nii would act the same way in this situation, so Fuuta was going to do it as well.

“Listen up, kid!” Rossi yelled, jamming a finger into Fuuta’s ribs. “You’d better answer the Boss or I’ll—”

“Calm down,” Paulo said. “The kid didn’t have them on him and we stopped him before he escaped. He’s hidden the documents around here somewhere, and it’s only a matter of time until I find them.”

“So … what do we do with him for now, Boss?” Enzo asked, speaking up for the first time.

Paulo shrugged. “Hold him for now. When we need him we’ll know where to get him.” He started making his way to the door and muttered, “He’ll make an excellent present for Lord Byakuran.”

Fuuta’s eyes widened. “So Byakuran is the boss of the Millefiore Family?”

The men spun around to stare at Fuuta in shock. A few seconds passed as he tried to reign in his emotions, then the Boss smirked and chuckled lightly. “You catch on pretty quick, kid,” he said. “No use lying to you now.

“I’m going to give you to Lord Byakuran as a measure of my good will,” he said with his hand on his heart, in what Fuuta supposed was an attempt to look dignified. “I’m sure he’ll have need of you and he’ll be that much closer to gaining control of the world.”

“And I suppose you’re just doing this out of the goodness of your heart, huh?” Fuuta said.

Paulo laughed. “Well of course if this act gets me in Lord Byakuran’s favors I won’t be complaining.” He walked forward and crouched down to Fuuta’s eye level. “Yet before I give you up, I might as well use you to my advantage. I want you to do a Ranking of all the men that Lord Byakuran trusts so I can see where I fall on the list and who I need to defeat.”

“Believe me, I don’t need to do a Ranking,” Fuuta said with a smirk. “I already know you’re at the very _bottom_ of that list.”

Paulo’s eyes narrowed and Fuuta doubled over and gasped from the pain that Paulo’s fist caused to his chest. Despite how much it hurt, Fuuta couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at being able to incite Paulo’s anger like that. The teen could actually understand a bit of the reason why Hayato-nii seemed to get a kick out of riling up their enemies. It was like a form of control over another person.

“Quite a little mouth you have there, young Ranking Prince,” Paulo scoffed. “All I have to do know is decide whether I should beat that spirit out of you or allow Lord Byakuran the pleasure of doing that himself.” Fuuta simply glared at him in response.

” … I suppose Lord Byakuran wouldn’t mind me helping him out a bit.” Paulo turned to the other two men in the room and nodded. “Rough him up a bit boys—but not too much.”

Fuuta’s bravery faltered at the feral grin Paulo sent his way as he left, then at the sight of Rossi and Enzo coming at him with their fists raised. Perhaps following Hayato-nii’s example wasn’t the best of ideas. As Enzo grabbed a fistful of his hair and wrenched his head back, Fuuta clenched his eyes shut and tried to brace himself for what was to come.

——  
  
Gokudera and Hibari inched along the walls, ears perked for incoming enemy fire. They had chosen tonight to be the time they infiltrated the Todd Family’s stronghold, unable to wait any longer.

Strangely enough though, it seemed like things were going smoother than anticipated. The guards seemed more relaxed then they should have been and it was almost too easy. And while Gokudera wasn’t one to question luck when it went in his favor … he couldn’t help but wonder. Was this a ploy to lure them into a false sense of security? Would there be an ambush waiting for them?

“Seven,” Hibari whispered.

Gokudera made a soft sound of affirmation, and then the two of them leapt into the hallway, weapons alit and firing. They took down the men in a few minutes, courtesy of Hibari’s tonfa and Gokudera’s incomplete Sistema C.A.I.

“At least these guys were more of a challenge than the other ones,” Gokudera muttered as he looked through their enemy’s pockets. Hibari only gave a half nod; too busy relieving some of the men of their rings.

Just as they were about to continue on their quest, they paused as the sound of muffled screaming reached their ears. It was almost like someone was being tortured, and Gokudera couldn’t help but feel like the screaming sounded familiar.

“That … that sounds like a kid, don’t you think?” Gokudera asked.

Hibari gave him an indifferent look. “So? I have a mission to do.” He started to take a step forward but was stopped by Gokudera’s hand on his shoulder.

“Listen up, bastard—yeah this mission is important but don’t you think we should see what that is? I may not be the Tenth, but it gives me a bad feeling. And it won’t even take that long,” he added when Hibari glared at him.

“Don’t touch me,” he said, slapping the Storm Guardian’s hand away. “And why should we care? It could just be a disobedient subordinate, so we have no obligation.” A smirk. “What, going soft, herbivore?”

“Oh cut the crap, Hibari,” Gokudera said as he rolled his eyes. “Do I need to remind you about the kitten incident?”

Hibari’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Gokudera idly noted the flame start to flare up on his finger. “You promised _never_ to speak about that!” he hissed.

The grin Gokudera was wearing was much too smug in Hibari’s eyes. “Yeah, to no one else. Since you were there, I’m pretty sure you’re not off limits.”

They held each other’s gazes for a few seconds more, and then Hibari growled and looked the other way. “You were there, too,” he said, nearly quiet enough to be a mumble.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure that my _entire_ reputation won’t be ruined by the news,” Gokudera said as he lifted his hands above his head in an over exaggerated stretch. “Just think of how people would react to the _ferocious_ Hibari if they knew he—”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Hibari snarled, his tonfa at Gokudera’s throat as he slammed the silver-haired man against the wall.

“Fine! All right, all right!” Hibari pushed harder on the tonfa before releasing him. The Storm Guardian gasped for air and massaged his throat as he shot Hibari a glare. “Sheesh you’ve got such a temper,” he muttered.

Hibari took a few steps forward and gave Gokudera an irritated look. “Well? Are we going to check it out or can we get back to the mission?”

Instead of answering, Gokudera rushed past Hibari, making sure to bump shoulders as he did so. Hibari’s grip on his tonfa tightened as he fought against the urge to smash the other Guardian’s head in then followed after him.

It didn’t take them long to reach the door where they both heard the screams. Gokudera did a quick inspection of the door, noting it to be made of solid steel, then motioned to Hibari, making sure to step out of the way. Pleased, Hibari lit the flames on his tonfa and with no less than four strikes made the entire door collapse.

Silently, the two of them leapt into the room with their weapons raised, but were unable to keep themselves from staring at the scene before them in shock.

“Haya … nii … Hi—ba … ri …”

Fuuta sat there, tightly bound to a chair with a gun to his head. The young teen was barely conscious; with his entire left arm laying limp beside him and covered in blood from what seemed to be a gunshot wound in his shoulder, his right eye was swollen, his lip bloody, and his clothes in such disarray that along with the many bruises littering his face and arms it was obvious the other two men had been at it for a while.

“Fuuta!” Gokudera was unable to stop himself from taking a step forward. The man in front of him with the brown Mohawk pushed the barrel harder against Fuuta’s head, causing the younger boy to cry out in pain. The Storm Guardian stopped immediately and the man smirked.

“Now that I’ve got your attention gentlemen, how about a trade? You will let our Family escape and we give you the brat.”

Both Guardians bristled at the suggestion and Gokudera quickly spoke up before Hibari did anything too drastic. “And what reason do we have to think you’ll hold up your end of the bargain?” he asked, putting a hand out in front of Hibari.

The man snorted. “I guess you’re just going to have to trust me. I have to admit it was a good plan on your part to send in the boy as a decoy so our forces would be slower to respond to your invasion, but you’ve underestimated our abilities. Oh, and now that I think about it, how about handing over those documents you had him steal?”

Mentally, Gokudera and Hibari frowned, but they were smart enough not to show any outward confusion. A subtle glance to Fuuta who did his best to talk to them with his half-lidded eyes told them all they had to know.

“Che, you guys are sure smarter than we imagined. We didn’t think you’d notice the documents were missing,” Gokudera said with a sigh.

“‘Course we would!” the man without the gun yelled. “Who do you think—”

“Roll, attack.”

There was a brief second of confusion as the two men stared at Hibari for his odd comment, then they cried out in pain as a purple spike burst through their chest. As they fell backwards Fuuta dove to the side as best as he could and the bullet unconsciously triggered by the first man missed him by centimeters. Gokudera rushed forward to Fuuta’s side while Hibari calmly made his way over to the two men to confirm their death.

“Fuck! What the hell were you _thinking?_ ” Gokudera yelled. He carefully cut the ropes around Fuuta with a pocketknife he took out of his shoe. “You look like shit! How in the hell did you end up here? Do you have a death wish? Does anyone know you’re here? Do you know you could have d—” He was cut off by Hibari’s firm hand on his shoulder.

The Cloud Guardian crouched down to look Fuuta in the eyes. “Those herbivores mentioned stolen documents. What was in them and what did you do with them?”

At the mention of the documents Fuuta let out a garbled laugh and some blood trickled down the side of his mouth. “B-Business … transactions with … Millefiore … hidden in the ceiling.” Hibari raised an eyebrow and gave the barest of smiles.

“Hmm.” Then he turned to Gokudera and nodded. “Get the files and bring him back. I’ll deal with the rest of these herbivores.”

“Right.” Gokudera then scooped Fuuta into his arms as gingerly as he could under the circumstances and they rushed out the door. They were able to get the documents quickly, but Fuuta fainted before they ever made it out of the building, and the Storm Guardian grew more and more frantic with each passing second. He had to get the kid to the mansion _now!_

——  
  
When Fuuta awoke, he found himself lying in a Vongola hospital bed. He felt groggy but he knew it would pass in time. Someone coughed to his left and Fuuta turned his head to see Hayato-nii.

“Well uh … the Tenth wants to see you,” he said, looking uncomfortable. “I’ll go get him.” Then the bomber left and Fuuta was left all by himself. He had been so relieved to know he was safe from the Todd Family, but knowing he’d have to face Tsuna-nii in a few minutes was _not_ something he was looking forward to. He stared at his hands in an effort to distract himself from the inevitable lecture he was about to give.

Fuuta tensed and gripped the white bed sheets as the door suddenly opened. He didn’t dare look up, too afraid to see the disappointment and anger in Tsuna-nii’s eyes. The fifteen-year-old was smart and mature enough to understand that Tsuna-nii would only be furious at him because he was worried about his safety but … but it still would be too much for him to handle. Fuuta _never_ wanted Tsuna-nii to look at him like that.

He heard the soft _click-clack_ of Tsuna-nii’s leather shoes against the tile floor. They were slow and controlled, and as they grew ever closer Fuuta’s chest constricted tighter and tighter with fear and guilt. His grip on the bed sheets tightened and he was unable to keep himself from biting his already sore lip.

Finally the shoes stopped, and Fuuta could feel the heat of the older man right beside him.

“Fuuta …”

The light-haired boy flinched at the sound and the tears started pouring out before he could stop them. “I’m so sorry, Tsuna-nii!” he cried. Fuuta pulled up the bed sheets he was gripping so tightly and sobbed into the thin material. “I-I … I d-didn’t mean to—I just … I just—”

“Oh, Fuuta,” Tsuna-nii said softly. The teen felt the pressure on the bed shift and Tsuna-nii sat down beside him. His older brother wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Fuuta couldn’t help but turn and bury his face into Tsuna-nii’s chest as he wept.

“I just w-wanted to help!” he cried. “Tsuna-nii is so busy and … and I wanted to go on missions, too! I-I wanted to—to make you proud and …”

Tsuna-nii had his arms wrapped around Fuuta and he lightly rubbed his back. “Fuuta … you don’t have to do that to make me proud, you know.”

“B-But—”

“Listen to me,” the older brunette said sternly. “I’m going to be honest and say that I am _not_ proud of you for endangering yourself like that. If Gokudera and Hibari weren’t there … then I don’t even want to think about what would have happened to you. You have to understand what you did was _very_ stupid, Fuuta.”

Fuuta choked on the guilt and could only nod his head yes, unable to bring himself to say it out loud. Tsuna-nii was completely right. He was an absolute _fool_ to have gone and done that! No wonder they didn’t want his help—

“Look at me, Fuuta.”

Even though it was said softly and kindly, Fuuta prepared himself for a reprimand. He lifted his gaze slowly, and was startled to see the tears in Tsuna-nii’s eyes.

“Tsuna-nii? What’s wrong?”

The older man just shook his head and a few sobs made it past his throat. “I was so worried for you, Fuuta! Do you know how scary it was to see you in Gokudera’s arms, shot and beat up? Reborn had to stop me from going over there to fight the Todd Family myself!”

Fuuta’s eyes widened. “But you don’t like fighting people, Tsuna-nii!”

“I make an exception when they hurt a member of my Family,” he said. He grabbed a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his suit and started wiping away Fuuta’s tears.

The younger boy couldn’t help but blush and beam in pride at Tsuna-nii’s words. He knew it was silly, but whenever he was referred to as a member of the Family he was unable to stop the happy feeling in his chest. “Y-You mean it, Tsuna-nii? Even though I can’t fight or … or make good Rankings anymore?”

“I don’t care about any of that stuff. I don’t decide if a person is precious to me because they’re good at fighting or have some special power. _I_ care about people because I love them and I know they’re good people.” Tsuna-nii ruffled his hair and pulled Fuuta into a tight hug.

“I love you, Fuuta. You’re my younger brother and nothing is ever going to change that.”

New tears started falling down Fuuta’s face and he hugged Tsuna-nii back just as tightly. “I love you, too, Tsuna-nii! You’re the best brother ever!”

Tsuna-nii then canceled all the appointments he had for the rest of the day and spent it in the hospital room with him. They played games, watched movies, and just talked. Tsuna-nii even had an extra bed be brought in and shoved next to Fuuta’s. When asked, Tsuna-nii said they were having a sleepover, just like they did years ago.

They lay in their beds later that night, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that Tsuna-nii put up. He had Fuuta instruct him where to place them, and Fuuta had just finished teaching him some of the constellations. He even taught Tsuna-nii how to use the stars to determine where he was so in case he ever got lost he could find his way. Tsuna-nii had laughed and said that was very good advice and that he’d remember it forever.

As Fuuta fell asleep, partly under the influence of the medication and partly because he was so exhausted, he curled up next to Tsuna-nii. The older man pulled him closer and Fuuta fell asleep, feeling safer and happier than he had in a long time.


End file.
